shadowfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Chynna Marie Darkblade
About Lt. Commander Darkblade *Human/Bataziod hybrid *Capible of feeling the feelings of any person around her *abandoned and disowned as a child *Commanding officer of the USS Rapture *Her original name was Natalie Loveland before being adopted by the Darkblades and renamed Chynna Marie Darkbalde Childhood history Two days after she was born her parents saw there was something really wierd about their child, whatever they were feeling she was feeling. So they took her to the nearest hospital that didnt belong to starfleet and they couldnt explan her abilities. So her parents enbarked on a 3 day jurney to Starfleet medical, as much as they despised Starfleet they needed answers since the abilities she had started to freak them out. At Starfleet Medical the doctors looked her over and asked the parents if they knew the abilities of an Batazoid, they look at the doctor and say "whats a Bataziod". The doctor turned and said "a race that makes up half of your daughthers DNA". they said that cant be and the doctor told them that it is what is is your daughther feels what you feel shes half human half bataziod. Three days after she was born her parents stopped off in a market in san fransico before leaveing the family had a good male and headed out. Her parents wraped her up in a blanket, in the midle of the summer, and left her in a alley after calling her an abomination to Humans. Her parent left her to die in that alley helpless as the fled. The next day a couple of Starfleet officers that recently got married that was incapable of haveing children of their own found the little infant starved and dehydrated in a blanket int the alley. They picked her up and took her to starfleet medical to get checked out. They told the doctors that they had found the child in a alley covered in a blanket. The doctors worked to get the little one well again, when they did the paturnity test they looked up the last known location of the parents. It seems that the parents had left her there to die. the doctor asked the couple if they were ready to adopt a child since they couldnt have there own. the doctor asked if they would like the change the infants name that its was problably best that she didnt carry the name that the lovelands that abandoned her gave her. The Darkblades adopted Natalie and renamed her Chynna Marie Darkblade and the name has stuck ever since. her adopted family accepted her for who she is and at the tender age of 17 she tested into Starfleet Acadamy. She graduated from the acadamy with a 3.7 GPA and outstanding honors. Nothing stopped her from reaching the top. And as of today the Lovelands have only contacted her once and they shut the link off as soon as they saw she was starfleet and they havent spocken to her since. She is curantly the Commanding Officer of the USS Rapture with the rank of Lt. Commander.